User blog:Wassboss/Semi finals: General Grievous vs Kig-yar
Last round Captain rex proved that the Clones troopers where the better fighting force. (4-1) This round its General Grievous: The Kaleesh cyborg and leader of the droid army. vs Kig-yar: The vicous pirate race who joined the covenent for cold hard cash. Who is deadliest 2006archeonguard.jpg|General Grievous general greavious.jpg|General Grievous showing off his four lightsabers SE-14 blaster pistol.jpg|SE-14 Blaster Pistol E-5 blaster rifle.jpg|E-5 Blaster rifle ThermalDet negwt.jpg|Thermal Detonator kig-yar.jpg|Kig-yar (Jackels) kig-yar 2.jpg|Kig-yar (Skirmishers) kig-yar teeth and claws.jpg|Kig-yar showing off its sharp teeth PlasmaPistolReach.png|Plasma Pistol needler.png|Needler focus rifle.png|Focus Rifle 250px-Reach T1 Plas Grenade.png|Plasma Grenade My personal edge goes to Grievous. Do i really need to say anymore. This will be a 5-5 battles (5 kig-yar vs general grievous and 4 droids) 'Battle ' General Grievous and 4 droids stand at the the top of a tall mountain range, suvaying the battlefield below. Grievous watches as the covenent forces gather in the valley ready for that battle that will commence. Grievous has heard of these warriors many times before and now it is finally time for his droids to prove they are the better warriors. Grievous stares at the troops for a few seconds longer before turning and making his makeing his way down the mountain, his droids not far behind him. Little do they know they are being watched.... Vay and 4 other kig-yar (2 jackals and 2 Skirmishers) are watching the droid general from the woodlands below the mountain. He has been told by an elite zealot that they are too assassinate grievous so that winning the proceeding battle will be easier. He and 4 of his best snipers now wait for thier opponent to get in range. Vay already has his mens sights trained on the droids as the finally reach the bottom of the mountain. Vay gives the order and the snipers fire thier focus rifles almost insinc. Unfortunatly grievous deflects all the shots with his lightsabers, the energy beams bouncing off and instead hitting the droid next to him. (5-4) Grievous hurls a thermal detonator into the area the shots came from and the kig-yar scramble out but one of the jackals is too slow and is killed in the firery explosion. (4-4) Now exposed grievous orders his men to open fire on the kig-yar which they do, managing to kill the other jackal. (3-4) Vay switches his focus rifle for a needler and pumps the nearest two droids full of needles, killing them in a pink explosion. (2-3) One of the skirmishers takes out a plasma grenade and throws it, managing to get it stuck to the last droids arm. The droid drops his Blaster rifle in shock and tries to shake the grenade off to no avail. Taking out his SE-14 blaster pistol it kills the skirmisher that threw the grenade before the grenade goes off. (1-2) Now alone grievous blocks several needles and charges at the last skirmisher who fires his focus rifle which grievous delflets with his lightsabers. He swipes at the skirmisher who discards his focus rifle and jumps onto the droid general, digging his teeth into his shoulder blade. However being a droid the attack does little to stop grievous as he headbutts the kig-yar, knocking him to the ground. He then thrusts his lightsaber into the downed kig-yar's head. (1-1) Grievous then turns his attetion to Vay who is still in shock at what he saw. Shaking himself off he takes out a plasma pistol and begins to charge it up as grievous advances on him. Once it is fully charged up he fires it but grievous blocks the attack with his lightsabers before decapitating the kig-yar leader. (0-1) "That was too easy" grievous say smiling. He hears the sound of lasers flying and realises that the droids must have attacked without him. Grievous puts away his lightsabers and picks up one of the dead droids blaster rifles. Slinging it over his back he runs over to the battle. Winner General Grievous Experts opinion This was no contest at all. Grievous has the better weapons, skill, training and experiance. This round ends on tuesday the 25th of october and next round is Boba Fett (Star Wars) vs Captain Rex (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Category:Blog posts